Fire and Ice
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Contest Entry by karencullen2007 Song Title: Bad Romance


**Friday Night Bites**

**Penname:karencullen2007**

**Song Title: Bad Romance By Lady Gaga**

**Title of story: Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight and all its characters._**

**Summary:** Edward takes Bella to see her mom in Florida because Victoria makes an appearance in they visit in Florida, Bella's mother talks to Bella about her relationship with Edward. Edward and Jake have a confrontation about the Cullen's coming on Jake's tribal land. Lots of tension and a sex scene with Edward and Bella. This will be told in Edward's POV.

EPOV

We left Florida late last night because it was going to be too sunny for me to travel. Once we arrived at the airport in Seattle, we got into my silver Volvo and headed out towards Forks. I took Bella home so she could rest up for school tomorrow. I took her to see her mother because Victoria had made an appearance; Alice had a vision of her coming. I didn't want to concern Bella , so I asked to her to visit her mother in Florida.

While we were there, her mom had discussed with Bella about going to the University of Alaska.

They were lying out on Renee's deck.

"Aren't you going to miss this? Don't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores," she asks. Bella just lay there relaxed.

"Yea, I am going to miss this." Renee looked at her with concern.

"Look, Bella, I know it's your life to live. It's just that if you go to the University of Alaska, I will never see you." Bella then took her black sunglasses and put them on, stretching out in her lounge chair.

"They have a really good science program," she replied, lifting her sunglasses.

Her mother leaned her head in a little. "Don't you mean an Edward program?" she mocks. "The way he watches over you, It's almost like he's willing to jump in front of you and take a bullet or something."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked while she put her black shades on again.

"It's an intense thing. You're different with him. He moves you move, like magnets. I just want you to make choices for you, because _you're_ the one who has to live with them."

As I sat inside most of the time just listening and watching them together, I knew her mother would be okay with us getting married. I asked Bella on several occasions but she declined every time. I knew she loved me, and I knew she will eventually give in.

When I brought her home and it was late. I carried her to her room and put her in bed. Charlie was already asleep. I went to go hunt so I would be good for school in the morning. After I hunted, I went home and showered to get the wood smell off before picking her up for school. When I pulled up I saw Charlie's cruiser there.

As I got close to the door I heard them talking, so I decided to wait, listening in on their conversation.

"You must have gotten in late last night. How was your visit with your mom?" he asked her.

"It was good. I'm glad I got to see her before I graduate."

"Well, I better let you know that Jacob's been calling. He called yesterday about five times wondering if you made it home yet. I said you'd home late and that you would be at school today. I told him that he and Billy should come back later to see you." When he mentioned Jake's name, I growled to myself.

God, I hated that wolf. I put up with him because he was her best friend and he helped her when I left. I should be grateful to him, I was in a way, but I just hated his thoughts about Bella. He liked as her more than a friend, however she didn't see it that way. I would be the first to admit that I was jealous of him in a way. He could give her the human life I wanted her to experience, but she was hell bent on being changed. I sighed and decided to go ahead and knock. Bella opened the door.

"You ready to go?" I entered the front door and noticed Charlie sitting the table and I greeted him. "Good morning Charlie."

He grumbled. He still didn't like me all that much, not that I blamed him. After all, I did break her heart when I left, but I was back and wasn't going anywhere. She went to grab her backpack and she said good bye to Charlie. I let her in the Volvo and started out for school. I turned on the radio to listen to some music and Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" was playing. Yep, that song was fitting to how I felt about Bella.

I knew she wanted to take our relationship to another level, but I was afraid to. I didn't lust after her blood anymore; it was more like something else. It was her body. God, I got hard just thinking about it, her breasts, her hips, her ass, and those luscious pink lip of hers. I shifted a little. My jeans were becoming uncomfortable. We pulled into the parking lot and I turned the radio down, but I could still hear the end of the song playing. It just reminded me too much of what was going on with Bella and I. I knew we were together, but it just felt like a stupid triangle with Jake. Ugh, I really hated that dog! I looked over to the front of the building and saw him by his motorcycle. Couldn't that guy ever take a HINT!

"Do you regret going?" I asked Bella talking about the Florida trip.

"No, It was good seeing Mom again. It was just hard saying goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, Bella," I said, looking at her. She wanted to be changed after graduation, but I was trying to get her to change her mind.

"Is that why you asked me to go? You thought I would change my mind?" she asked me.

"I'm always hoping for that." Taking a look, I saw _him_ getting impatient.

"Would you mind staying in the car?" She looked at me weird then she saw him and she got out. I should have known she would go and talk to him. I turned the car off and got out and followed behind her. She approached Jake.

"Hey," she said. he looked at her to see if she was changed.

"He's just checking to see if your still human. Aren't you Jake?" I asked him. He glared back at me.

"I'm here to warn you about your kind coming on our land again." I turned my face away. He was here to warm me. Ha, that would be the day.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, looking at us both.

"You didn't tell her?" Jake asked me.

"Just leave it alone, Jake. Emmett and Paul just had a misunderstanding, Bella. It's nothing for you to worry about," I reassured her.

"You know, Edward, she has the right to know. After all, it is her the red head wants," he said glaring at me. Jesus, didn't he ever take a fucking hint? He just doesn't get it, does he?

Bella looked at me and I could tell she was mad.

"I knew you were keeping something from me. Alice's vision was about Victoria wasn't it?" she asked me.

"Bella, I was trying to protect you," I said in a calming voice.

"But lying to me isn't the way to go about it, Edward..." she looked from me to Jake "...I have called you over and over again. Why haven't you called me back?"

"I don't have anything to say," he said, walking off as she approached him.

"Well, I have tons. Hold on."

"Bella, just let him go," I said to her while he climbed on into his motorcycle.

"Edward, you have to trust me. I need to go talk to Jake." She climbed on the motorcycle with him, and she put on a helmet.

"Hold on tight!" he told her and gave me a smug look as they took off.

Jesus, that fucking mutt. I was concerned about Bella the whole time she was gone. I knew she wasn't home yet, but I climbed into her room and waited in the dark for her. I heard a motorcycle noise and then I heard the door open. She came in to her room and turned the light on. She looked directly at me.

"Hey. As you can see, I'm still alive."

"Is that supposed to be funny, Bella? Do you know how worried I have been?" I shouted.

"I was safe, Edward, so don't worry," she said back to me. She took her jacket off and laid it on her bed.

"You know, Bella, I will always worry about you. What did you do with him anyway?" I asked.

"We just talked, Edward." She came over to kiss me, and I flinched away from her.

"You have his smell on you, Bella," I said to her.

"Okay, I will be right back." She grabbed her pajamas, and I heard the shower turn on. As she took her shower, I just sat their on her bed thinking about the warm water running down her body. I was thinking about how wet she would be as it trickled down her legs and hit her round breasts. God, this was fucking torture! I really wanted to have a physical relationship with her, but I was scared that I might hurt her. But at the same time, I didn't know how much longer I could wait. I heard the water turn off. Five minutes later she returned to her room, and I was sitting in her rocking chair. I looked up at her and God was she beautiful!

Damn! She had a blue camisole top on with spaghetti straps, and I saw her nipples poking through her shirt. Then I ran my eyes down her body to her short lacy white boy shorts. They showed off her tantalizing legs. UGH! She was going to be the death of me yet!

"Did you just growl at me?" she asked looking at me. Shit! Did I do it out loud? I tried to say something. I cleared my throat.

"You heard that?" My voice was strained.

She looked at me with her chocolate eyes and whispered seductively, "Why, Edward Cullen, I believe your turned on!"

"Damn it, Bella. What do you expect, coming in here dressed like that? Of course I'm turned on. Jesus!" Her arousal was getting to me too. My head was spinning and I couldn't think anymore. Charlie was at work. _S__crew it!_ Before she knew it, I attacked her lips with mine.

Her lips moved with mine, and I gently laid her on the bed, trying not to put my whole weight on her. I went to the side, keeping my lips on her. I slid my tongue out and tasted her lower lip. I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. My tongue went along the column of her throat until I met her camisole top. I used my thumb and brushed up against her breast. She gasped. I started undressing us both.

I was kissing her thighs and whispered, "God, Bella, you drive me crazy!"

I went back up to her lips and pulled her lower lip in and sucked on it. I broke the kiss and used my tongue and went all the way down her body. I felt the wetness on her pussy, and I went down and tasted her. God, she tasted so good! I flicked her clitoris with my tongue and sucked on it. She bucked her hips, urging me on,so I obliged. I slid my fingers into her wet pussy and pumped them into her until she came screaming my name,

"Let it go, baby!" After I sucked her dry, I went back to her mouth and kissed her lips with so much passion. I knew at this point I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled back and said , "You ready for me, Bella?" I slid my finger and sure enough, she was wet for me again.

"Please stop me if I hurt you too much, Bella," I whispered and started entering her. She gasped but I still hadn't broken her hymen yet.

I pushed a little deeper but she whispered, "OOOHHHH!"

I stopped for a moment to let her get used to me. I couldn't describe what I was felling. Her warm tight pussy, I was home. I started moving again and she met my movements. I pulled all the way out and in, and I couldn't get enough.

"Jesus, Bella, this feels so fucking incredible!" I began to kiss her neck and suck on her ear lobe. I gasped and grunted at the same time. It felt like fire and ice. She was completely melting me with her wet, warm, tight pussy. I felt her muscles contacting with my cold hard cock. As I kept pumping in and out of her pussy, she arched her body to me and was moving in time with me. We had finally become one! I felt my body conforming to hers; we just fit together.

"UNG! Bella, you feel so fucking good. I just can't get enough of you," I whispered and my lips found hers again. I kissed her with so much passion as I slid in and out of her. I must have hit her g spot because she pulled back and gasped.

"Edward! Harder and faster. I need more friction!" I moved a little faster and harder, but I was so close, I wouldn't last long.

"Cum with me, Bella. I'm not going to last long!" I grabbed her mattress with my hand and I was tearing it. I had to grab the head board with my hands and was thrusting as hard as I could without hurting her. Finally, I reached my breaking point, and I exploded my orgasm into her and let out a roar, screaming her name out.

"BELLA!"

Her muscles clenched onto mine and she came with me, screaming my name.

"EDWARD!"

After she and I rode out our orgasms together, I was spent. I crashed down beside her on the mattress, breathing heavy.

I turned over and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Christ, Bella, that was unbelievable!" I gathered her up to my chest and she relaxed on me.

"Wow! Where did that come from, Edward?" she asked me.

I smiled and said to her, "I just couldn't take it anymore, Bella. You looked so good in your top and shorts. What can I say? You seduced me!" I said with a laugh. She giggled at me and I kissed the tip of her nose. Then I kissed her lips again and soon it was turning passionate.

"Round two?" I asked her. She attacked me again and this time she straddled me. Before I knew it, she pulled herself up and centered herself on my cock. She bounced up and down on my cock and I couldn't believe it. She was riding me. She was going up and down on me so fast that she came and I came with her again, too! She crashed down on my chest and I heard her breathing slow down.

"I love you, Bella," I said

"I love you too, Edward." She yawned and went to sleep with me holding her in my arms. I couldn't believe we actually had sex and I didn't hurt her!

_Bella and I had sex and I didn't hurt her._

My cell phone went of with a text; it was Alice,

_It's about time. We knew you could it! We love you both!_

I smiled. I had my arm around her as she slept on my cold, hard chest. A thought came to my mind. Now that she and I had sex, Jake wouldn't want to be around her anymore! Oh, this just kept getting better and better!


End file.
